Harry potter and the Veela of fire
by Joelee0098
Summary: Harry finally meets the love of his life...fleur. However, many surprises come up on their romantic adventure.


**A/N: This story may hold some sexual scenes, but the first few scenes will have no sexual content whatsoever, and please do not scold me if my french accent is horrible. Also, I am not J.k. Rowling, my intials just happen to be J.L. and I do not own the Harry Potter world. Some of the scenes will be brought from the Harry potter series and some other fandom stories, so please don't sew me or anything, and some have been made by me. I'm just starting writing so if I'm horrible please tell me how I can come better and I hope you like Harry/Fleur shipping. Also, I'm a male.**

Finally, as the students of Hogwarts began to settle down in the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up to the podium and with with a flick of his wand the Great hall fell silent. Dumbledore slightly coughed, arousing everyone's attention, and he began to say his speech.

"Now, as I have told you in the Start-of-term-Feast, the Durmstrang and Beuxbaton students will arrive today, and well quite soon. So I want you to give your full respect to your new foreign peers, and lastly, interact them, and you will see how unique their cluture are from ours."

At this remark, Malfoy sniggired and whispered into Pansy's ear, when she laughed quite loudly.

At this, Harry turned around and glared at Malfoy. Harry were rivals with Malfoy the second they met, and was always, after their first encounter at Borgin and Burkes.

Harry despised Draco(very much, actually) and knew that he probably made some joke out of Dumbledore' saying 'interact'

Harry always hated Draco Malfoy, but this just furthered Harry's hate toward Draco. While Harry thought of ways to give revenge, Dumbledore called everyone to stand and join him to the Entrance Hall.

As Hermione began to follow her Gryffindors out, she saw Harry staring off to space and tried to call him back to reality.

"Harry, Harry, HARRY!"

"What?"

"Wake up, Harry, Professor Dumbledore told us to go into the Entrance Hall to meet the vistors."

"Sorry Hermione, just planning on vegeance to Malfoy."

As Harry stood up on this statement, Hermione replied, "Well, make it a good one, Harry"

At this both of them laughed happily, and continued forth to walk back to the Entrance Hall.

As all the students lined up against the entrances, Dumbledore stated calmly, "I believe the Beauxbatons are arriving soon so why don't we give our respect and give them a path."

Although everybody silently backed up against the to the Hall at this, eveybody still starined to see where they were.

Not after 5 minutes or so, somebody yelled," Over the lake!"

Like the children they were, everybody's face strained to see over the lake, and soon enough, enourmous carriages pulled by large flying horses, slowly stopped on the lawn few feet away from the entrance.

After several moments of silence, a quite large women began to step out of a carriage, on golden steps brought down by a small boy, and headed toward Dumbledore. Everybody quickly began to widen the passageway, whenthey saw of her.

The large women then called out in a calm tone, " Albus, so nice to zee you 'ere."

Dumbledore replied, " Same to you. How is Hogwarts so far?"

" zee castle is beautiful, but I can zat zome ztudents 'ere are quite rude," saying it in a matter of fact tone, while glaring at Malfoy, who was currently talking to Goyle.

Dumbledore, trying to break the awkard silence, said, " Well, Maxime, why don't you call your students out .

As though they were listening, a line of girls began to flow out of the front carriage.

As Harry began to look at all the students, he found his eyes attracted to a girl in the back(Fleur). Soon enough, he felt drool drop on to his robes from Ron, who just stared at the girl that Harry was staring at as well.

Harry looked around and began to notice that every single boy in the Hall, with the exception of Harry, was staring at the girl with glazy eyes.

Wondering why the boys were so attracted to her as to drool over her, he looked back at the girl, and had to admit she was quite attractive,especially the wide curves of her hourglass body and her beautiful face... but he didn't feel himself drool.

As though the girl could sense his thoughts he saw the girl look over at his direction, and eventhough Harry felt his best friend Ron blush as the girl quickly looked at him, he continued to stare at her as she was some interesting object. Soon enough, her eyes met with his eyes, and noticed her peircing sky blue eyes. Harry really didn't feel like she was someone to drool at, but he continued to stare.

He could see the sky blue eyes pierce his soul, and his eyes began to find themselves around her soft, full lips and thought ' damn, how those lip wouyld fell against my...What's wrong with you!' quickly surprised at his thoughts, he felt the blush rushing in, but before it became noticable, the girl broke their gaze and began to continue walking toward the Great hall while talking to her friend.

Harry quickly walked away, walking past Hermione and Ron, for Hermione was snapping Ron out of it, and he did not want company right now, because he was thinking how crazy he was to think of kissing her. ' I mean it's not like I have any feelings for her. '

'She's probably a part veela, with her silver hair and all. Her allure probably just doesn't affect me enough to drool over her'

When, he thought this, he quickly believed this to be true, and pushed her thoughts into the corners of his brain. Ironically te girl that was just in Harry's mind seconds ago, was thinking something exactly like this. As Fleur broke from the gaze with the raven hair boy, she began to think of how it seemed the boy's evergreen eyes pierced her with curiosity and interest.

She also began to remember during the short times Fleur got to look at him, and noticed how his angular facial features matched with his broad shoulders and fairly built body he aquired from quidditch.

When Fleur finally realized what she was thinking, she blushed quite deeply, and pushed the though away. However, it was not gone from her mind. Her thoughts of the boy still remained in the corners of her brain, waiting to digest more thoughts about the boy. While Fluer had managed to push the thoughts into somewhere far away from the core of her brain, it seemed she(as in the whole brain and body) was very annoyed that the raven hair was not affected by her allure.

Then, as she walked in to the Hall, she saw that the boy was in her vicinity, so quickly she turned her allure on full power, but was quickly disappointed by the fact that the boy did not notice her, and ignored all the drooling looks she received by the boys around

When Dumbledore's speech to the Hogwarts, Beauxbaton, and Durmstrang( arrived a Hogwarts 10 minutes after the Beauxbaton's arrival) students ended with a farewell "Enjoy!" the Hall quickly filled with laughter and conversations and food magically appeared out of nowhere and onto their golden plates.

At the site of food, Ron quickly dived into the plate of Ribs, and huge laughter erupt from Hermione and Harry as well as few other friends. After some few minutes of staring at Ron diving into his food

Ron quietly raised from his food and grinned widely, carrupting a wave of laughter from the Gryffindor table.

Shortly after, all the weasleys and few other friends joined the Golden trio, they began discussing what they did over the summer. Being alas with his friends quickly pushed the thoughts of the girl away, but after being ignored for some time, the collection of thoughts about the girl paced back and forth across the corners of Harry's brain, thinking about how to bring the attention of Harry Potter.

While Harry was having a great time with his friends, Fleur was having the time of her life, She wished. As everyone that saw here did, when Fleur sat on the Ravenclaw table with her friend, she was quickly surrounded by boys, drooling on themselves. With a face of disgust, she hissed at some of their boys and tried to drop all of her allure as best as possible. This caused several boys to leave with a face of confusion, but she still had a large crowd of boys surrounding her.

Sighing with annoyance she began to start a quite mean but funny conversation with her friend Charlotte. They would choose a boy in the crowd and try to disgust him as best as possible so they would leave.

Charlotte kept on winning, and this quickly caused the game to lose interest. Fortunately, several boys left by being disgusted by Charlotte's horrid faces she made and making him smell her rotten perfume which she sometimes used to chase boys away.

After that, they just continued to eat with some small talk, there and there.

As Fleur looked around to see if there was anymore Bouillabaisse, she found a plate of Bouillabaisse near a red headed boy, and leaned over to tap on his shoulder.

When the boy looked over, his face quickly turned deep scarlet and stared at her. 'typical reaction' Fleur thought and asked in a most not attractive way possible, " are you going to eat that Bouillabaisse."

However, the boy just blushed further more, which gave made Fleur think t 'is that even possible' and took it from the red haired boy saying a thank-you and was about to turn away, when the red haired began to choke on a chicken leg he was biting on.

Quickly, putting the plate on her table she leaned to try to help him, but the red head's friends beat her to it.

As she began to turn around again, for the matter of choking was being handled by his friends, she just noticed his friend that was helping him had raven hair and peircing evergreen eyes. She could only guess that the boy was from the hall, but she was sure that it was him, for they had the same facial and body features.

While Harry was eating taking a bite of his chocalte pudding, he saw that Ron was talking to someone in the Ravenclaw table and simply continued to eat his pudding. When he was about to take another bite, he heard Ron choking, and turned around to him to see what the problem was.

When he saw him choking and his ears blushing scarlet, he turned to the Raenclaw table to see who had done this to him, while patting Ron's back.

When he locked eyes, once again with the girl from the hall, he knew the girl must have done something quite embarrasing for Ron. Harry mentally slapped himself on the forehead with a sigh.

Returning to the girl, he quitely said, " Sorry for Ron's behavior. He just doesn't act that well in front of girls like you.

When Fleur heard this, she thought 'Wait, what does he mean by 'girls like you'. Does he think I'm weird, pretty, attractive?'

As these thoughts went over head, the 'thoughts of harry' could feel themself pulled into the center of her brain and being added by more thoughts.

However, her brainstorm over what Harry meant by 'girls like you' was quickly ended when, harry said "Just wondering, but what's your name?"

Fleur quickly looked into harry's mesmerizing eyes, and said, "zorry, couldn't 'ear zat?"

"I was just wondering what your name was?"

"Oh! My name eez Fleur Delacour. And yourz?"

"Harry potter"

Fleur felt like that name clicked something inside her head, but couldn't get it.

" I'm zorry if your friend eez 'urt."

" No, it's fine. No need to worry. Ron have experienced quite some times before with other girls. Well, it's been good talking to you Fleur."

As Harry beamed her a good-bye smile, they returned to their own seats and friends. Fleur thought as she pulle her two legs under the table, how nice it sounded when Harry, with his delicate but firm voice, said her name. Speaking of names, Fleur asked her friend, "Charlotte, do you know zomone named 'arry Potter?"

" 'arry Potter? Why 'eez the boy-'o-lived. Remember when your dad mentioned 'im during dinner last 'ear? Why do you azk?"

When Fleur heard this, she finally felt her gears moving into place and remebered just that day when Dad, as assistant to minister of magic, said the-boy-who-lived's godfather was a mass murderer and escaped Azkaban to possibly, try avenge his master, Voldemort, by killing the-boy-who-lived, his godson.

"Oh, I was juzt talking to a boy named 'arry Potter a zecond ago."

"where?"

"right over zere, next to the Red hair boy, 'o I think is named Ron."

When Charlotte finally found him, she called, " Brian, come over 'ere, it's 'arry potter."

When her twin brother Brian came over, he said "What?"

"Look, it'z 'arry Potter!"

"Where? Oh I found 'im! Look at 'is scar. Wicked!"

Fleur grinning slyly commented, " You were alwayz zo taken with 'im." At this, Charlotte laughed and Brain turned around to face her with an angry look.

"'ey I am not gay! Ok?...Oh, it's you Fleur. So I didn't know it waz you. Just a zought, but... Will you go out with me?"

With a fusturated look, Fluer grumbled, "I told you a zousands zimez...NOOOO!"

While Brian kept on begging her to go out with him, Harry was laughing at Ron, who was still blushing from meeting Fleur.

"Ron, why are you so red, that girl really is nothing, but a normal girl like everybody else." As, he said this, somewhere deep down him ignored this.

"What girl Harry? I just feel really hot now,"

" You're such a bad liar Ron. I know you've been talking to that girl named Fleur"

"How do you know her name?"

"Ha! You admitted it!"

"I asked you? How do you know her name?"

"Oh, I just asked what her name was"

When, he heard Ron mumble to himself "Lucky you," Harry knew the converesation was over, but he was able to have a final looking at Hermione scowling at Fleur and looking at Ron.

Harry knew this wasn't the time, but he couldn't help but grin asmusedly at Hermione being jealous and continued to grin while eating his treacle tart.

As Harry lay down his bed, he could feel his full stomach lying on his spine, and with blink of an eye

Harry felt himself drifting into a peaceful sleep before the a pair of blue eyes he thought of could reach him.


End file.
